


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by helpme_iminlove



Series: Kastle Week [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Film Noir, Kastle Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle Week Day #3 - Dreams</p>
<p>She gave the small crowd a smile, her red lips parting to dazzle him with her teeth, and then the band had picked up a tune. Frank would be lying if he said he hadn’t held his breath waiting for her to start singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's the third day, and we're going strong!  
> I'm pretty excited about this one, even though it's SUPER short. I just really love Film Noir and I know that tomorrow's prompt is AU's, but I'm just a big fan of Alternate Universes in general, so I wrote one for today's "Dreams" prompt anyways, okay, you can fight me.  
> So let me know what you think! Comment and Kudoses are seriously appreciated! It makes my day a lot better tbh.  
> AGAIN, go check out the other amazing Kastle Week creations at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-tooktheshot!  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It was just supposed to be another case, just another run-of-the-mill stakeout, getting information on the bad guys. He was just supposed to go to the bar- what kind of mob boss meets in a jazz club at eight o’clock on a Thursday night?- and get confirmation that they were pedaling hard drugs before he started shooting at anybody. So he had gone into the smoky club, got himself a dark booth two tables down from the guys and their mistresses, and had waited, sipping on some whisky. 

But then she had walked onto the stage. 

He hadn’t really been paying attention to the night’s entertainment, too focused on listening to the conversations being held only a few feet away, but he couldn’t help but notice when the tall and beautiful blonde had walked onto the small stage, taking her place at the microphone among the jazz musicians. She gave the small crowd a smile, her red lips parting to dazzle him with her teeth, and then the band had picked up a tune. Frank would be lying if he said he hadn’t held his breath waiting for her to start singing.

And then she opened her mouth and the sweetest sound Frank had ever heard poured from her lips.

“ _ Stars shining bright above you, _ ” she sang, and Frank recognized the song from the radio. “ _ Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you.’”  _

Frank had lost focus on the mob bosses, which he knew he would regret later, but he couldn’t help but keep his glued to what he believed to be an angel on the stage in front of him. Her eyes roamed the room as she sang, all previous insecurity gone, and suddenly her eyes found his. 

“ _ But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me, _ ” she sang in her smooth voice as she held his gaze, and Frank almost missed the cocking of a pistol two tables away. 

But he hadn’t, and as he stood from his booth and drew his own gun, he didn’t miss the understanding look on the singer’s face as she realized who he was. 

He fired a few shots at the escaping gangsters and someone yelled, “Everyone, get down! It’s  _ The Punisher _ !” 

He smiled grimly at his title as he ran out of the club, not giving the blonde woman another glance as he chased the gangsters out into the dark streets of New York. 

* * *

 

He knew that it would be a bad idea, but he found himself back at the same club at the same time next week. He wasn’t there for business; he was there for her. The angel with the voice in the smoky room. He just couldn’t shake her all throughout the week, even as he had shot down criminal after criminal every night. For some reason, he kept hearing that song, too. As he went about his day, as he ate in a diner, the song would play on the radio and he was reminded of her. “ _ Dream a little dream of me _ ,” she had sang right to him, and he had dreamt of her, despite everything. He had dreamt of some kind of future where they knew each other, where he protected her, where they sat in a diner and smiled. He knew that they could probably never have that but-- well, he was getting ahead of himself. He hadn’t even said anything to her. 

But he hoped to, and that’s why he had shown back up at a previous crime scene at eight p.m. on a Thursday, fedora pulled low to cover the black eye he was sporting. 

He sat in the same booth and ordered a black coffee this time, unafraid to look the waitress in the eye respectfully as she took his order. The club was very much the same- dark, smoky, only slightly full of patrons- except it had a few bullet holes in the walls and floors. That was his fault mostly, but nobody seemed to care. 

He kept a close eye on every exit as he waited for her to walk on stage. Eventually she did, and his eyes were glued to her shimmering figure once again. He was able to get a better look at her this time, his attention less divided than the week before. Her dress was long, red, and slinky and her black gloves wrapped delicately around the microphone that she sang softly into as the same song played. But the way that her eyes roamed the crowd was different, less sultry and more searching. 

_ Is she afraid of something? What is she looking for? _ Frank wondered, before her eyes settled on him, just like before. The sudden look in her eyes as she sang to him told Frank that she had been looking for him. 

But then she winked at him and looked away, and Frank realized that she was covering for him, not wanting to give him too much attention or else someone would notice The Punisher was there in the bar, listening to jazz. He pulled his hat lower and continued to watch her for a few more minutes before the waitress came back.

“Are you him?” she asked in an uninterested tone and Frank looked at her in surprise.

He studied her for a second, “I’m nobody, lady.”

“She thought you might say that,” said the waitress before she dropped a piece of paper on his table and walked away. He gave it a few moments and when the band began to play a new song, he picked up the paper. 

_ Meet me at the diner down the road at 10 pm sharp _ , it read, and Frank looked back up at the stage to see the singer was smiling at him, just barely, but it was there. 

A smile pulled at his lips as he touched the brim of his hat and stood up from the dark booth. 

* * *

 

He would be waiting for her there when she walked in, and she would smile at him like they had known each other their whole lives.

_ My name is Karen Page, and you’re Frank Castle _ , she would say as she sat down across from him, and he would fight off a smile before replying,  _ I’m nothing but trouble, ma’am _ . 

_ I know,  _ she would reply, and Frank Castle’s dark world would get a little brighter now that he had Karen Page to dream about. 

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. realistically, Karen probably isn't a very good singer, like I don't think that's very in character for her on the show, but I just really love this concept, so there.)  
> (P.P.S. on that note, I hope that none of this was too out of character for anyone, I really am trying to capture their characters all while putting them in an alternate universe, which isn't the easiest thing ever, so please don't hate me if this was too out of character for your liking.)  
> (P.P.P.S I know the ending is probably corny as hell, but whatever, I couldn't really find a good way to end it????)  
> (P.P.P.P.S. I don't even know what P.S. means lol)


End file.
